Drainage of condensed corrosive fluids can occur inside a chimney. The present invention features a chimney filter system for protecting against corrosive fluid drainage. The chimney filter system helps eliminate the pollution caused by industrial chemicals and doesn't need extractors or air compressors to direct emissions like many of the systems being used currently. The system of the present invention allows for more direct and faster filtering with less evaporation (and with minimum contrary water stream).
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.